


The Whipping Girl

by exposeyou



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, RPS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exposeyou/pseuds/exposeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan is angry about always being second best. He thinks about what would make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whipping Girl

Ewan can’t stand Sienna. This is odd, because Sadie – Sadie didn’t give a fuck whether or not people liked her, and Ewan managed to hold some respect for her. Even now, years later, still dragging Jude through the custody battle, he can admire the woman’s tenacity.

Sienna, conversely, _really_ wants Ewan to like her. She asks him questions about his bikes and his bands, and whilst it really should be endearing – she wants her boyfriend’s best mate to like her, she’s trying to make an effort, It really grates on Ewan, because she doesn’t actually _care_ about his Kawasaki or his record collection – a fact which is glaringly obvious – and he doesn’t really appreciate being used in her plan to get her hooks further into Jude. Sure, he’s being cold, but he’s had to share Jude with Sadie for so long that these few years with Jude unattached don’t feel long enough.

And really, he thinks, she is _bloody_ irritating. Her transatlantic twang feels contrived and reminds him of good old Toni Collete back on _Velvet Goldmine_ , without any of her redeeming qualities such as, ooh, being able to _act_. Yes, he has his suspicions about her. An onset romance with a rising young star just as she’s trying to make a name for herself? Its a bit too convenient, if you ask Ewan. Which no-one ever does. He’d expressed these concerns with Jonny over a pint one night and he’d just laughed them off. “Jealous much?” the smug bastard had asked. Well yes, he was. It hurt seeing Jude all loved up about some piece of fluff, particularly when he was normally so cool and pragmatic about women nowadays. The falling-out of his marriage had made him wary, and he’d just been settling for fun. Ewan certainly hadn’t expected to see him turn around and fall quite so head over heels for some who clearly wasn’t in his league. Pretty, sure, but could she hold a conversation?

The way she kept flirting with him really didn’t help, either. He was aware that she was just doing it to be friendly, that she saw it as part of her coquettish persona, “Hollywood starlet sex kitten Mk. 4”, but the trouble was, he could imagine having her far too easily. Her coming over on some false pretext, or him going over to the flat ( _their_ flat)  only to find that Jude was out, a glass of wine on the trendy designer sofa they had now. He’d reach over to pour another glass, rest his hand on one tanned, slim thigh (he swears to God the girl doesn’t eat), she’d look up at him through a haze of voluminous blonde hair.

He has one hand on his cock as he thinks this.

She’d kiss him on the sofa, straddle his lap, acting like she was in control. He’d tangle a hand in tghe hair on the back of her neck, kiss back roughly, and she would come up for air, and that little-girl giggle she does, and this time, yeah, it’d still makehim want to slap her, but he’d feel it right down in his groin.

He’d stand up suddenly, her legs around his waist, and carry her to the bedroom – the one that used to be his, in fact – throw her down on the bed, tear off that flimsy hippy shit she always wears, and kiss her and touch her until her head was spinning, from the wine, her arousal, the craziness of what they were doing.

Then he’d reach under the bed without looking – he knows this place, after all – and produce with a flourish one of the silk scarves Jude keeps lying around. She’d look surprised, then intrigued, then he’d have her tied to the bed so quickly and gently that she wouldn’t even realise that his mood had shifted.

Then his mouth would be on her, and his hands, she’d be wet and eager for him, and he’d pump his cock in her cunt for a few short strokes just to hear her moan.

But what he would really like to do is ram his cock in her tight little arse. He’d fuck her where he knew she wouldn’t let Jude go, because Jude, the inconsiderate _fuck_ couldn’t think not to tell him details like that.

He’d growl in her ear, “this is what I do to your _boyfriend_ ”, and she’d be shocked and disgusted, but she’ll still bloody _come_ , wont she, because he’ll have his fingers curled deep inside her, stroking that spot even as he’s fucking her arse. She’ll be angry, and hurting, and probably even crying, but she’ll come hard, and hate herself for it.

And he’ll walk away without even looking back at her. Leave her tied to the bed for Jude to find, so he’ll know that his precious little girlfriend goes with other men.


End file.
